


Invitation

by Ischa



Series: Strays [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gay Male Character, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: More Stray verse, because I'm not done with these boys. In which Adam finds out some of the things his strays do when they're not crashing at his place.And yes, Adam’s seen similar things what felt like a million times and he was sure that most people here did too, but it was different with these boys. When Silver touched Mica Adam could feel that gripping sense of ‘other’ like Silver was weaving a spell not only around that wild looking, big creature on his knees in front of Silver but also around the audience as well.





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> No beta on this one either.

“You should come,” David said, as he was handing over the Invitation. Yes, all in capitals too. “You haven’t been out in some time.”

That was true, Adam hadn’t been out with his colleagues, the models or the people he called sometimes friends in some time, but then he liked to be home and wait for his stays to visit and curl up on his sofa. 

“It’s one of those parties, isn’t it?” Adam asked. 

David frowned. “It’s performance art.”

“It’s live porn,” Adam replied. 

David laughed. “Well, yes, but you used to like that.” 

That was true as well, Adam used to like to go to these parties, to dance with the models and talk shop with other photographers and of course look at pretty people having live sex on a stage. 

David waved the Invitation in front of his eyes and Adam snatched it from him. “I’ll think about it.”

“You’ll think about it,” David mocked. “Right, it’s not like they sell these things at the kiosk around the corner Adam.”

Again: true. These things were always very exclusive and invitation only.  
“I’ll think about it,” Adam repeated. 

David shook his head like he was disappointed but then he grinned. “Well, see you next week then.” 

~+~  
Adam threw the invitation on the desk when he got home, took a shower, ordered food and then tried not to think about it once he started eating his sushi in front of the TV. He hadn’t seen or heard from his strays in five days and – it wasn’t that he was worried, not really, they clearly could look out for themselves, but he missed them. There had been days and nights when they stayed at Adam’s every single day and invaded his space, cooked in his kitchen. When Adam woke up to a hot body and even hotter mouth around his cock.  
His cock twitched at the images his mind supplied. He adjusted it and then went back to eating his sushi.  
Maybe he needed to go out for a change after all. It wasn’t good to be always waiting.

~+~  
The final push was really that he hadn’t seen or heard from Mica and Silver for nearly two weeks. Since David had given him the invite he had tried not to think about it and Adam was sure he would have succeeded if his stays had shown up.  
It wasn’t only the sex either, it was the simple pleasure of being with them and having them in his space. He didn’t like being alone in his space anymore. He didn’t wonder when that had changed, because he could pinpoint that moment: it was when Silver and Mica started to stay over. At least four times a week.  
The Club was in the trendy and expensive part of town. Full of converted warehouses with killer views of the harbor and private security at the doors.  
The clubs were few and very exclusive, some owned by local celebrities. Some were not only dance clubs but private sex clubs, some were a mixture of both.  
His invitation was for, funny enough a small exclusive place called ‘Invitation only’.  
Adam handed his invitation over to the pretty hostess and was given a mask in return. He wasn't required to wear it, but some people chose to. The drinks were expensive of course because that was where the money was made.  
He had to leave his phone with security and got a number with a small key attached for it. The key didn’t fit anywhere, he knew, but it would be bad to lose the number. He put it into his wallet and went inside the main room. Everything was done up in dark blues and ancient looking golds. Very masculine with whimsical feminine touches here and there. The staff was extraordinary pretty or beautiful in some cases, the women as well as the men and sparely clothed.  
He was early but it seemed so where a lot of other people. Adam made his way to the bar, because he suddenly really needed a drink. What the hell was he even doing here? Did he want to hook up with someone? In the past he had done it without a second thought. But things were different now, at least they were different for him.  
He ordered a whiskey and let his gaze sweep the room. A few people were dancing on the other side of the room, a heavy glass wall separating that part of the club from the bar area. The music only a murmur in this part of the room. A few people were talking in groups clustered around the sleek tables, sitting on the heavy soft furniture.  
He spotted David, just as David spotted him. David waved and Adam supposed he should go over and say hello. 

“You came,” David said and the woman beside him snickered. 

“Not yet, he didn’t,” she said.  
David winked at her. 

“Adam,” Adam said and held out his hand to her. 

She leaned over and took it. “Amanda.” 

She was pretty and young, but then David had a thing for pretty and young, adventurous too. Adam knew all about that. 

“Sit, sit, the show isn’t about to start for another hour.”

“Only one show?” Adam asked. 

David waved his hand in a universal gesture that said there was only one he was here for. “There are a few others, but I’m mostly here for the main act.”

“Ah,” Adam replied and sat down. They made small talk and drank their drinks and people came to say hallo and join them at the table and Adam was relaxing and feeling good, because yes, David had always been fun to hang out with and tonight wasn’t an exception.  
A voice announced the beginning of the show in the main room and David kissed Amanda’s cheek and helped her up from her chair. She was a bit drunk already and so was David, but not enough to make Adam worry. Adam had stuck to his one drink, in the past he had been matching David drink for drink, but…well, there were a lot of buts and changes since he met Silver and Mica. 

~+~  
The room was dark and made out like an old fashioned theater, with dark purple curtains that looked nearly black and plush velvet chairs. The lights were low to create an intimate atmosphere.  
They sat, there were no assigned seat numbers so David placed Amanda between them.  
The small room was full of men and women, every seat was taken and Adam got lost for a long moment in the darkness, the smell of different perfumes and anticipation.  
The first two acts were what Adam had expected: a bit of very torturous and slow self-love, the first was a very pretty woman and the second was a very handsome young man.  
Amanda was breathing hard beside him and her hand was clutching his.  
Adam was pretty sure her other hand was between her legs, playing with herself. It wasn’t uncommon. In fact he had gotten off to a life sex show more than once back in the day when he had been hanging out with David more often. 

“They are really pretty,” she whispered to him once the second performer left the stage. 

Adam nodded. “They always are.”

“Shh,” David hissed at them a moment later, “The main act is about to start.”

Adam wondered about that, because David really seemed to be looking forward to that main act and then the curtain was slowly rising and once the spotlight showed him the two people, boys, really boys, on the stage, Adam’s breath hitched.  
A soft ‘oh’ escaped people’s lips, and then a collective hush fell over the theater. Adam licked his lips, because on stage were his boys. Silver was pale and glittery and nearly luminescent against the black wood of the backdrop and Mica… Mica was collared, gagged, bound and blindfolded.  
And yes, Adam’s seen similar things what felt like a million times and he was sure that most people here did too, but it was different with these boys. When Silver touched Mica Adam could feel that gripping sense of ‘other’ like Silver was weaving a spell not only around that wild looking, big creature on his knees in front of Silver but also around the audience as well.  
They didn’t speak, everything was like a dance to soft music, drums and guitar, Adam thought, no voices in the mix at all.  
In all the time Mica and Silver had stayed over he had never seen the pale delicate Silver fuck Mica, but he was watching it now and so were around 100 other people. The faster the music got, the faster and harder Silver’s hips slammed into Mica. Then the music slowed down and Silver pulled out very slowly. Adam leaned closer so he could see better and it seemed everyone else was doing the same. Silver’s cock was hard and long and seemed painted with a blush and all Adam wanted was to grab him and take him home, same with Mica.  
He knew he couldn’t and he didn’t know how he should feel about that painful hard-on between his legs.  
The music started up again and Adam blinked as Silver slammed his cock inside Mica’s hole. The rest of the show was music and sensation and all kinds of things working inside Adam and then Silver pulled out, walked over on his naked feet so he could face Mica, still on his knees, still gagged, still blindfolded and he came with a silent groan on that handsome face.  
Adam, and pretty much everyone else moaned at the sight, and then Silver reached out and ran his finger around that ballgag. Adam couldn’t pinpoint why this was the thing that nearly sent him over the edge, but it did, he had to press his hand hard against his dick so he wouldn’t come in his pants like a teenager.  
And then the curtain fell and it was over and Adam sat in the dark theater stunned for a long moment like everyone else. 

“I feel like clapping,” Amanda said and David laughed, which broke the hush that fell over the audience. 

“You think they take people up on offers?” someone to his left asked. 

“A lot of performers here do, with the right incentive,” a woman’s voice answered. 

Adam’s stomach clenched. It was jealousy. Pure and simple and stupid.  
He leaned over Amanda to get David’s attention. 

“David,” he said and David looked at him, then his hard-on and smirked. 

“Let me guess, you want to meet them backstage to tell them how much you enjoyed their performance and maybe buy them a drink or dinner?”

Adam nodded, it wasn’t exactly what he wanted to do, but it was close enough. 

“It’ll cost you and I have to tell you that they usually don’t put out,” David said. 

Suddenly Adam could breathe easier. “I’ll pay. You know I’m good for it.”

David nodded. “Let me see what I can do for you,” he said and got up. “Aren’t you glad you came out with me tonight?”

Adam wasn’t sure ‘glad’ was the word for what he was feeling right now, but he nodded anyway.  
Amanda stayed with him as the theater started to empty out. She was biting her lip and her nipples were hard, he could see them standing proud through the soft and nearly see through material of her dress.  
“I’m so fucking wet,” she said. 

“David will take good care of you Amanda,” Adam said, he knew that from experience. 

“You two hooked up?”

“A long, long time ago,” Adam answered. It was years actually and he had no desire to talk about it anymore with her or anyone else. 

David saved him from more questions as he came back with a grin on his face.  
“They’d love to meet you, Adam. Go on right through, flash this card and you will be able to get backstage.” He handed Adam a golden colored plastic card and Adam thanked him.  
He didn’t even care how much they would charge him for this. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it once or twice a year. 

He took a deep breath and made his way to the dressing room backstage. He knocked because it was only polite and once he heard Mica’s sharp ‘come in’ he did just that. 

“Adam,” Silver breathed his name and he was basically naked except for snug boxer briefs in a pale peach color. There was still some glitter on his skin and Adam just stared at him and didn’t even care that he stared at him. 

“Didn’t expect you here,” Mica said. 

“Same,” Adam replied. Even he could hear the bite in his voice. 

Mica crossed his arms over his chest and opened his mouth, but Silver clapped his hand over Mica’s lips and looked at Adam. 

“We don’t want your money,” he said. 

Adam blinked. What the fuck could he say to that? “I don’t want to pay for you.” He settled on after a long pause.

“Good,” Silver said and smiled. “Help me dress?”

Adam didn’t think he had ever helped anyone dress, so that was a whole new experience. 

“You’re still buying us dinner? Or are we going to buy you some?” Mica said after a few tense moments. 

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Adam replied. 

“Okay,” Silver said quietly and that was that. 

~+~  
“Are you mad?” Mica asked after they had ordered. It was a semi expensive restaurant, but Adam felt like it, so what the hell. 

“About the show?”

“Yes,” Mica replied. 

Adam could feel Silver’s eyes on him as well. Like it was important to him what Adam would say. “No, I’m not mad about the show. The show was…very…hot, arousing, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I bet you’ve seen plenty like it,” Mica scoffed. 

“No, I’ve seen things similar to what you two did, but it had never felt like this.”

Silver smiled and grabbed Adam’s hand, squeezed it and let his fingers tangle with Adam’s. “I’m glad you liked it.” 

“So, you’re not mad about the show,” Mica said because Mica couldn’t let it go and Adam actually liked that about Mica. “You’re mad about the backstage thing?”

“Yes,” Adam said. 

Silver frowned. 

“It was a lot of money that had been offered to us,” Mica said. 

“Well, I really wanted to talk to you,” Adam replied. 

“You missed us?” Silver asked and it was a real question. It seemed to Adam he was surprised. 

“Yes, of course I missed you, Jesus,” Adam said, running a hand through his hair. “You invaded my space and body and then just left… I haven’t heard from you in nearly two weeks.” 

Silver pushed a strand of his pale hair behind his ear. There was a soft blush on his cheeks, from the pleasure he was feeling now at Adam’s admission no doubt. Christ, he was such a sucker for these boys. 

“Would you like it better if we didn’t accept any more of these after show invitations?” Silver asked quietly. 

Adam’s eyes snapped to his. “Yes,” he said and then, “But wouldn’t that lose you money?”

Silver nodded. “It would, but it’s hurting you, knowing we fuck other people for money, right?”

Adam nodded, because his throat felt dry suddenly. 

“So, we won’t do it, because, Adam, we don’t want to hurt you.”

“Or you know only in the fun ways,” Mica cut in, probably to lighten the mood, but it wasn’t really working on Adam, because this felt momentous. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

Silver smiled his beautiful fucking smile. “You are welcome, Adam.”

“You should take us home after dinner,” Mica added. 

“Yes,” Adam said, because of fucking course he would.


End file.
